Le destin de Davy
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE, mais qu'est donc devenu Davy Jones après que son coeur ait été poignardé ? Voici quatre versions sous forme de brefs one shot de ce qu'il a pu devenir ...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: ****Davy Jones est à Disney et aux légendes... Les autres sont à Disney**

_**Bonjour… Voici donc une fiction qui tient en plusieurs One Shot, différentes versions de ce qui peut être arrivé à Davy Jones après que Jack & Will aient poignardé son cœur. J'espère que celles-ci vous plairont. Et une fois de plus je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Prologue **

**« _La main du destin ? ». _Lord Cutler Beckett.**

La bataille faisait rage sur les navires assemblés. Dans le ciel, Calypso déchaîna une fois de plus sa fureur. Sur le Hollandais Volant, Elizabeth Turner venait de reprendre conscience. Davy Jones se retourna vers Jack Sparrow qui tenait son cœur. Avec un dernier rictus il enfonça son épée dans le cœur du jeune William.

L'homme devenu poulpe éclata de rire devant les mines de Jack et d'Elizabeth. Son rire triomphant éclata sur le pont, surmonta les râles d'agonie de son ultime victime et même les rugissements de fureur de sa cruelle amante.

Puis… Lentement le rire se mua en cri de souffrance. Les yeux d'un bleu irréel de Davy Jones cillèrent une dernière fois. Puis ce fut la fin.

Un poignard fiché dans son cœur, Jones bascula dans les abysses, vers son dernier voyage.

**« _Même histoire, différentes versions mais toutes sont justes » ._Tia Dalma. **


	2. Version 1 : Rédemption

_**Bonjour à tous , sans plus attendre voici donc la première version, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en attendant les autres… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Version 1**

**Rédemption**

**« _L'éclair vert signifie qu'une âme de l'au-delà revient dans le monde des vivants _». Monsieur Gibbs.**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose que vit Davy Jones fut l'océan. Immense, impassible. Un océan que la fureur de Calypso avait déserté. Calypso… Une larme roula sur la joue de Jones et il porta une main à son visage pour en interrompre la course avant de suspendre son geste.

Sa main était redevenue humaine. Dans sa poitrine la souffrance était aussi vive que le jour où, au terme de dix années de service, il avait compris que Calypso s'était joué de lui. Son regard se remplit d'incrédulité, et oubliant ses larmes il fixa sa main comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue. Une main d'homme. Une main qu'il porta à son visage avec hésitations, palpant les contours de sa chair à la recherche des tentacules qui l'avaient envahi durant les années qui avaient suivies l'abandon de sa charge. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide au lieu des appendices monstrueux et Jones éclata de rire.

Autour de lui des dizaines d'hommes gisaient hébétés, certains dans des chaloupes, d'autres comme lui flottaient dans les eau sombres sont avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort pour cela. Il était mort. Il était humain.

Lorsque la lanterne commença à briller au loin, le cœur de Jones commença à battre plus fort. Il ignora les gémissements des hommes autour de lui, ignora leurs questions. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise ce qui était en train de se produire. Il le savait pour avoir accompli lui-même cette tâche dix années durant: Le Hollandais Volant venait chercher les âmes pour les guider dans l'au delà.

Il monta à bord sans hésitations puis caressa du regard la barre qu'il avait lui-même menée des siècles durant. Dans un coin, il aperçut un cercle d'hommes serrés les uns contre les autres. Il les connaissait tous. Macchus, Jimmy Leg, Bill le bottier… Il les avait tous recrutés, usant de leur terreur de la mort pour leur vendre son esclavage. Sans s'en rendre compte il avança dans leur direction, s'éloignant du groupe formé par les pirates et les soldats que la mort avait enfin mis d'accord.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent un bref instant ceux de Cutler Beckett et il sourit en voyant la terreur peinte sur le visage du petit homme. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et le toisa.

« Pourquoi me regardes tu ainsi toi ? Demanda le lord avec morgue avant d'hausser les épaules. Oh … et puis après tout c'est de bonne guerre » Soupira-t-il.

Jones s'immobilisa devant lui, gravant dans sa mémoire les traits de celui qui avait eu l'audace de se croire son maître. Puis, il sourit

« N'y voyez rien de personnel Lord Beckett » Répondit il calmement, utilisant les mots que ce dernier avait prononcé lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de mettre à mort le Kraken.

Sans attendre la réaction de Beckett, il reprit sa route vers ceux qu'il avait attaché au navire et son regard brillant se posa sur celui qui l'avait remplacé.

William Turner se retourna vers lui, une cicatrice barrant son torse à l'endroit où un cœur avait battu et se troubla légèrement

« Qui es tu ? Nous nous connaissons ? »

Le cœur de Jones chavira. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce que lui ferait son ancien équipage s'ils comprenaient qui il était réellement. Il retint son souffle tandis que son remplaçant étudiait son visage. Finalement, Will Turner déclara

« Tu es un homme du Pearl ?

- Non. » Répondit Jones, espérant que son timbre de voix ne le trahirait pas.

Le jeune capitaine déglutit à nouveau puis le questionna

« Es tu un soldat ?

- Non. » Répondit Jones

Il hésita puis regarda ses anciens hommes, scrutant leur visage en quête de celui qui pourrait le trahir

« Non, répéta-t-il. Je ne suis qu'un des hommes du Hollandais Volant »

Le moment de vérité. Ses anciens esclaves allaient ils le reconnaître ? Aucun d'entre eux ne s'interposa et Will posa un regard empreint de compassion sur lui

« Je vois… Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous là » S'excusa-t-il presque en lui désignant le petit groupe

Jones posa franchement son regard toujours bleu mais maintenant dépourvu de son irréalité monstrueuse

« Je suis passé par-dessus bord pendant le maelstrom » Expliqua-t-il.

Somme toute ce n'était que la vérité.

« Je vois… Murmura Will en le fixant, toujours troublé

- Will… Ça va être l'heure, de la rejoindre » Les interrompit Bill le bottier en posant un regard plein de compassion sur le jeune homme.

Jones observa le visage de ce dernier tandis qu'il levait les yeux, regardant à travers eux. Ce regard qui avait été le sien des siècles plus tôt. Le regard d'un homme qui s'apprête à vivre sa dernière journée dans les bras d'une femme aimée avant d'être privé d'elle pour dix ans.

« Je sais… » Répondit Will.

Jones sourit légèrement, un sourire ironique en comprenant que comme lui, l'autre espérait que lorsque dans dix ans il se retrouverait à l'aube de cette même journée, la femme serait là, l'attendant patiemment. Il ne voulut pas se trahir et tut les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres… Après tout Turner découvrirait bien assez tôt la duplicité des femmes…. Jones se demandait quel choix il ferait alors mais la voix de Turner le sortit de ses réflexions amères

« Jones vous a obligé à rester sur ce navire. Je ne suis pas lui. Je vous libère de votre serment. Ceux qui voudront rester à bord sont les bienvenus. Les autres sont libres de rejoindre la terre et la vie » Déclara Will d'une voix forte.

Un murmure incrédule secoua l'équipage et Jones sursauta. Il dut se mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier sa rage de voir son œuvre détruite en quelques mots. Puis le premier, Bill le bottier répondit

« Je reste »

Jones le considéra avec curiosité… Fallait il qu'il soit stupide pour balayer ainsi sa seconde chance. Autour de lui les autres répondaient à leur tour. Beaucoup choisissaient la liberté, d'autres plus rares, parmi ceux qui étaient à bord depuis le plus longtemps choisirent de rester, sans doute par crainte de retrouver un monde dans lequel plus personne ne les attendait. Puis Turner se tourna dans sa direction

« Et toi ? Que choisis tu ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Jones posa son regard bleu sur le navire tellement hait. Il était là depuis plus longtemps qu'aucun d'entre eux. Peut être même que le navire était né avec lui, se constituant autour de son corps comme la prison qu'il était devenu

« Je pars » Lâcha Jones.

Ils embarquèrent dans une chaloupe. Will dans une autre. Ceux qui avaient choisi le Hollandais Volant restèrent à bord. Jones ferma les yeux lorsque son corps traversa la frontière invisible qui séparait les mondes.

Contrairement aux autres il ne se retourna pas pour voir l'éclair vert qui saluait leur retour à la vie. Assis dans un coin de la chaloupe, il resta immobile pendant que les autres ramaient, le rapprochant de la vie .

Il éclata de rire en posant la jambe - la jambe pas la pince !- sur le bois rustique du quai sur lequel ils débarquèrent. Puis, alors que ses esclaves se ruaient vers les filles de joie, reprenant leurs existences là où il les avait arrêté, Jones resta immobile. Ses yeux observèrent ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus et il finit par avancer lentement, dédaignant les appels vulgaires des filles. Il était trop bien placé pour ignorer ce que cachaient les sourires et les promesses des femmes.

Il continua donc sa route, passant devant les échoppes et les tavernes. Il repoussa une ou deux catins plus audacieuses que les autres sans s'arrêter. Puis une voix attira son attention. C'était celle d'un prêtre. Une petite silhouette vêtue de noir qui gesticulait au milieu de la débauche du port dans l'indifférence générale.

« Ne vous adonnez pas aux plaisirs de la chair où vos âmes seront damnées ! » S'égosillait le prêtre.

Jones le fixa avec attention et l'homme se tourna vers lui

« Toi veux tu être sauvé ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux l'être, répondit Jones

- Rejoins nous… Et je t'apprendrais comment guider les âmes ! » S'exclama le prêtre d'une voix persuasive

Un sourire joua sur les lèvres de Jones

« Je crois que je sais guider les âmes » Plaisanta-t-il

Le prêtre lui tendit la main

« Alors rejoins nous… Aide nous… Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Jones hésita puis finalement répondit

« William. Je m'appelle William Turner

- Sois le bienvenu William Turner » S'inclina le prêtre.

Jones sourit à nouveau, amusé. Turner avait pris sa place… Quoi de plus naturel qu'il prenne la sienne dans la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui ?


	3. Version 2: L'enfer de l'esclavage

_**Bonjour à tous ! Déjà merci à Kira et Lady Grey pour leurs reviews. ( je vous ai répondu à chacune par MP donc je ne reviens pas dessus hein)**_

_**Voici donc la seconde chose qui , selon moi aurait pu arriver à Davy…. J'espère que cette version vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Version 2**

**L'enfer de l'esclavage**

_**" C'est la vie qui est cruelle , pourquoi la mort devrait elle être différente ?" **_

**Davy Jones**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, tout était sombre autour de lui. Un peu étourdi par sa chute et le choc qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son coeur avait été poignardé, Davy Jones resta quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis, les yeux grands ouverts sur les ténèbres, il tenta de se relever. Sans succès. Comme s'il était cloué au sol.

Intrigué et vaguement angoissé par cette découverte, il observa ce qui l'entourait et finit par reconnaître avec étonnement les flots sombres de l'océan au dessus duquel perçait avec difficulté le ciel obscurci par la fureur de Calypso.

Où suis je ? se demanda Davy Jones en tentant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui l'entourait

Une fois encore, son corps refusa de lui obéir ce qui redoubla son inquiétude. Avec précautions, il tenta de bouger ses tentacules, puis ses jambes, ses mains… Mais rien ne se produisit. Pire, il ne sentait plus ses membres... Comme si en plus d'être incapable de faire le moindre mouvement la faculté même de sentir son propre corps lui avait été enlevée. Un filet de sueur courra le long de son visage et Jones fut presque soulagé de sentir le sillon qu'il laissait. Il inspira brutalement puis se rassura. Il sentait les vagues lécher ses jambes et le reste de son corps, c'était donc qu'il était encore là. En revanche, son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir...

Troublé, Jones tenta de fermer les yeux persuadé que cela l'aiderait à reprendre ses esprits. Mais rien ne se passa. Au dessus de lui le ciel mouvant ne s'effaça pas. Jones se força au calme et examina le ciel à travers le prisme étrange de l'océan. Ce spectacle, devenu familier au fil des décennies l'avait toujours calmé et cette fois ne fit pas exception. Peu à peu, Jones se détendit et respira plus calmement.

Il songea alors à ce qui s'était passé. Sparrow avait poignardé son cœur. Il était mort. Sauf que ( et il était bien placé pour le savoir) les défunts en mer devaient rejoindre le passage vers leur repos ultime… Et il était incapable de faire un mouvement.

Calypso… Songea-t-il. Oui, ça devrait être ça… Calypso avait choisi de l'épargner… Il tenta de sourire à cette idée, mais comme précédemment ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Calmé à cette idée, Jones tendit l'oreille et écouta l'océan, cherchant le pas de sa bien aimée….

Il sursauta presque, du moins il l'avait fait s'il en avait été capable, lorsque des voix rauques et étouffées lui parvinrent , scandant de plus en plus fort la même insupportable formule

« Partie du navire, partie du navire »

Le Hollandais Volant ? Se demanda Jones. Mais c'était impossible ! Il était tombé dans les flots ! Il ne pouvait donc plus être à bord…

Pourtant….

A quelques mètres de lui, les voix continuèrent d'enfler, scandant leur malédiction ….

« Partie du navire, partie du navire »

Jones tenta une nouvelle fois de tourner la tête dans leur direction mais n'y parvint pas.

A cet instant le silence retomba autour de lui et il s'avoua presque soulagé de ne plus les entendre. A la place des murmures surpris résonnèrent et Jones entendit une voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose ordonner :

« A la surface ! »

Jones eut à peine le temps de se demander ce que cela signifiait qu'il se sentit comme aspiré vers le ciel, la pression de l'eau sur son corps lui infligeant une douleur presque irréelle. Fou de douleur, il hurla mais à sa grande terreur aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge.

Il sentit le choc de plein fouet lorsque son corps creva la surface et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en sentant la brûlure de la lumière du jour après l'obscurité mate des abysses.

« FEU ! » Hurla une voix.

Un navire je suis à bord d'un navire…. Lui cria son esprit en retour.

Sous lui Jones sentit le sol se déplacer, l'entraînant avec lui et un fracas de canon explosa dans sa tête.

Puis le silence à nouveau.

Et les cris de joie qui explosaient à quelques mètres de lui.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Son corps fut soudain secoué de vibrations et il reconnut des bruits pas.

« Un seul jour…contre dix années de service. C'est cher payé pour une bonne action » Entendit il.

Avec un léger choc, Jones reconnut la voix de Bill le bottier. Le Bottier était donc mort lui aussi ?

« Tout dépend de cette journée » Répondit une voix triste.

Cette fois Jones reconnut son propriétaire… Turner. Le jeune Turner. Celui qui avait poignardé son cœur à cause de Sparrow…

Un grand froid emplit son esprit. Si Turner était là cela voulait dire que…

« Tu as une dette à payer Davy Jones » Susurra la brise à son oreille.

Un sanglot, le premier véritable depuis des années s'étrangla dans la gorge de Jones.

Calypso.

« Tu n'as pas honoré ton devoir envers le Hollandais Volant… » Continua la brise

Jones chercha à parler, à hurler les reproches qui même des siècles après sa défection lui brûlaient les lèvres. Tu n'étais pas là ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement .

« A ton tour te voilà devenu partie du navire… Chair mortelle attachée pour toujours au pont de celui que tu as détourné pour toi-même. Tu as utilisé le Hollandais Volant pour te servir… A présent l'heure est venue de le servir à ton tour » Souffla la voix de Calypso avec des inflexions cruelles

Jones cessa de se débattre. Il avait compris. Comme d'autres avant lui, d'autres dont il avait oublié le nom et qu'il avait lui-même réduit en esclavage il était devenu une partie du Hollandais Volant.

Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-il à nouveau

« Je te l'ai dit … Tout ceux qui m'ont enfermée doivent maintenant subir ma fureur » Se réjouit Calypso.

Cette fois Jones ne tenta pas de répondre. C'était inutile. La brise repartit avec un rire cruel et Jones sentit son corps s'engouffrer dans les flots. Son enfer venait de commencer.


	4. Version 3 :Le Purgatoire Eternel

_**Coucou dans la série « mais qu'est il donc arrivé à Davy ? » voici la troisième version de ses déboires… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Version 3**

**Le Purgatoire Éternel **

_**" Un lieu non pas de mort mais de châtiment. Voilà ce qui attend ceux qui sont au Purgatoire. Le pire sort qu'un être humain puisse subir pour l'éternité" **_

**Tia Dalma **

Lorsque son corps toucha les flots sombres et tumultueux il eut l'impression que des centaines de lames acérées déchiraient sa chair. Puis alors que son hurlement de souffrance se mourrait dans sa gorge meurtrie , la douleur cessa comme elle était venue.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Ce fut la sensation de brûlure qui le réveilla. La chaleur était insoutenable et Jones roula sur lui-même pour y échapper. Sous son corps massif, du sable. Un océan de sable.

L'homme poulpe ouvrit les yeux. Autour de lui tout était silencieux. Pas un souffle de vent, ni même le roulis qu'il n'entendait plus par la force de l'habitude. Mais là, il entendait le silence. Un silence mat, inquiétant de profondeur.

Jones tourna la tête. Rien. Il n'y avait rien hormis le sable. Il se remit péniblement debout et commença à avancer, sa progression entravée par sa jambe de bois qui s'enfonçait dans le sol à chacun de ses pas.

« C'est pas normal tu n'as pas le droit de mettre pied à terre ! » Lui glissa soudain une voix.

Surpris par cette dernière, Jones se retourna aussi vivement qu'il le put et poussa un cri d'effroi en découvrant la créature qui lui faisait face. Cette dernière n'avait rien d'humain… Son visage tentaculaire avait tout du poulpe et son corps même semblait constitué de morceaux de poissons et de crustacés disposés ça et là

Son souffle se bloqua et il sentit une angoisse irrépressible monter en lui

« Et à qui la faute ? Ragea une autre voix derrière lui. Si Calypso avait honoré son serment je serais libre.

- Pas ça… » Supplia presque Jones en se retournant vers le nouveau venu.

Ce dernier ressemblait traits pour traits au monstre auquel il avait répondu.

« Calypso… Cracha le premier avec haine

- Calypso… » Répéta une troisième voix.

L'apparence du nouveau venu terrifia plus Jones que les deux précédents. C'était son propre visage qu'il voyait. Son visage insupportablement humain et éploré. Le visage qui avait été le sien lorsqu'il n'avait pu que constater la fourberie de Calypso.

Jones recula

« Laissez moi » Ordonna-t-il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Mais tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de nous …. Nous sommes toi

- Non…

- Davy Jones. » Tonna une voix mauvaise.

Éperdu, Jones se retourna dans sa direction. Lui encore. Cette fois dans toute la superbe que lui conférait sa cruauté. Le visage qu'avaient vu de nombreux marins avant de signer le pacte qui les condamnait à l'esclavage

« Est-ce que tu as peur de la mort ? » Lui demanda l'autre.

La bouche sèche, Jones frissonna malgré la chaleur qui régnait

« Non….

- Dans ce cas… Par le fond » Hurla l'autre avec une joie mauvaise.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se débattre ( si tant est qu'il en ait eu envie) Jones sentit une lame déchirer son cou.

Puis les ténèbres à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience il était étendu sur le sable. A ses côtés l'homme qu'il avait été pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans sa main, une boite à musique brillait, claironnant sa mélodie aigrelette dans le silence. Cette vision décupla la rage de Jones et il arracha la boite aux mains de l'homme. Puis il la lança aussi loin qu'il le put.

« Calypso… Pourquoi n'est elle pas là ? » Lui demanda l'homme au visage ravagé par les larmes.

La main de Jones se referma sur son épée et il poussa l'homme sur le sol

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il.

Sa lame plongea dans le torse chaud de l'autre, déchirant les chairs et Jones plongea sa main tentaculaire dans son corps pour en arracher le cœur palpitant. Sous lui, le visage de l'homme se transforma lentement et Jones vit avec horreur des tentacules pousser, remplaçant la barbe puis les yeux s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites alors que le visage se modifiait pour devenir celui d'un poulpe.

« Arrête ça » S'écria-t-il.

Sous lui, l'homme lui fit un sourire vicieux

« Dis moi as-tu peur de la mort ? »

Jones le relâcha avec gémissement et sursauta en entendant à nouveau la mélodie lancinante de sa boite à musique

« Pourquoi n'est elle pas venue ? » Demanda un homme derrière lui.

Jones se retourna et se retrouva à nouveau face à lui-même

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il en plongeant son épée dans son corps, ne se donnant même pas la peine de lui arracher le cœur.

La même scène se reproduisit à l'infini, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, Jones se laisse tomber sur le sable fin. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps il pleura à chaudes larmes. Il savait où il était. Et il savait qu'ici aucun de ses démons ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Il n'était ni mort ni vivant. Son âme était prisonnière de ce qu'il avait lui-même créé et que les hommes appelaient depuis des siècles : le Purgatoire de Davy Jones.


	5. Version 4 :Le Paradis de son étreinte

_**Bonjour ! Voici la toute dernière version à laquelle j'ai pensé pour notre cher Davy… Elle est un peu plus douce que les autres… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

**Version 4**

**Le Paradis de son étreinte**

_**" Non, c'est bien d'une femme dont il est tombé amoureux. Une femme dure, changeante…" **_

**Tia Dalma **

Lorsque Davy Jones ouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas ce qui l'entourait. Sans doute parce que l'endroit où il se trouvait ne ressemblait à rien qu'il ait jamais vu. Les formes, les couleurs, tout était à la fois scintillant et doux. Les murs de la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé semblaient tapissés de fils d'or et d'argent, le sol était du marbre le plus pur et les meubles étaient tellement ouvragés qu'il n'osa tendre la main vers eux de crainte de les abîmer.

Jones secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur lui-même. A sa grande surprise, l'apparence monstrueuse qui était la sienne depuis des siècles avait disparu, laissant place à des jambes d'homme. Tremblant de crainte de se tromper, Jones posa une main inquiète sur son visage et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Il n'avait plus de tentacules… Même plus de barbe à vrai dire. Intrigué par ce changement, il se décida à se lever et se dirigea vers la psyché au cadre d'or qui trônait au fond de la pièce.

Il poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant son visage. C'était celui de ses vingt ans.

« Davy Jones » Susurra une voix derrière lui.

Jones se raidit et à travers le miroir, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Calypso. Muet d'émotion il ne répondit pas et elle s'approcha de lui.

« Tu as retrouvé la jeunesse que je t'avais volé… avec quelques années de moins » Déclara-t-elle en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Jones ferma brièvement les yeux alors que ses narines s'emplissaient du parfum de sel et d'écume de la nymphe.

Il avait cru ne jamais le respirer à nouveau et avec lui c'était toute leur histoire qui lui revint. Les étreintes sur la plage, les serments échangés, son départ … Puis la déconvenue…

Il s'arracha sans douceur à l'étreinte de Calypso et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Où suis-je ? Demanda-t-il avec agressivité. Et surtout .. Que veux tu de moi ? »

Les yeux de Calypso s'obscurcirent brièvement puis ils reprirent leur feinte douceur.

« Tu es dans mon royaume Davy Jones.

- Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Calypso posa un regard triste sur lui et répondit

« Faut il toujours une raison ?

- Avec toi oui. »

Ils se jaugèrent un instant dans une attitude qui était plus celle d'adversaires que d'amants puis Jones brisa le silence.

« Répond Calypso »

La nymphe posa un regard las sur lui

« J'ai passé des années enfermée dans une enveloppe qui n'était pas la mienne.

- Et moi je t'ai donné dix ans de ma vie pour rien ! » La coupa Jones.

Calypso lui fit un sourire tremblant et passa une main légère sur son visage.

« Je sais que rien ne réparera le tort que je t'ai fait ce jour là…

- Tu n'étais pas. La coupa de nouveau Jones. Je t'ai attendue toute la journée mais tu n'es jamais venue .. Après ça…

- Tout t'est devenu insupportable je sais… » Compléta tristement Calypso.

Davy secoua la tête

« Non tu ne sais pas… Toi tu ne connais pas l'enfer que j'ai vécu après ça. La souffrance de me réveiller matin après matin en sachant que tu n'étais pas là, que tu t'es jouée de moi… Mon cœur serré dans un étau chaque jour plus insupportable… Jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à me l'arracher pour t'oublier ! » Explosa-t-il avec violence.

Calypso laissa retomber sa main

« Si je sais… Crois tu que je n'ai pas souffert d'être enfermée dans un corps charnel ? Moi aussi j'étais prisonnière… Incapable de rejoindre mes semblables, incapable d'agir, mes pouvoirs trop à l'étroit dans ce corps détestable…Dans cet esclavage auquel TU m'avais condamnée.

- Pourquoi aurais tu pu continuer ta vie alors que tu m'avais volé la mienne ? » Rétorqua Jones.

Les deux amants se firent face à nouveau et cette fois Calypso fut la première à rompre le silence.

« Tu ne vois donc pas que ce qui me manquait le plus c'était toi ? »

Jones se sentit flancher à cette déclaration et il retint l'impulsion qui le poussait à la prendre dans ses bras.

« J'ai cherché Davy….

- Qu'as-tu cherché ?

- Le moyen de réparer mes fautes… De nous réunir pour toujours ainsi que je te l'avais promis. Lorsque j'ai vu William Turner… J'ai compris qu'il était notre chance. »

Jones haussa le sourcil

« Comment pourrais je te croire ? Tu m'as si souvent menti… »

Calypso eut un sourire désabusé et sa main glissa jusqu'au torse à demi nu de Jones.

« Tu as retrouvé ton cœur… »

Jones déglutit.

« Pourquoi ?

- Pour que tu aies quelque chose à m'offrir

- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que j'ai envie de te l'offrir à nouveau » Répondit il d'une voix enrouée.

Calypso se déplaça dans un bruissement de jupons

« Si ça n'était pas le cas, tu serais déjà parti…

- Et pour allez où ? La seule chose que je possédais encore était le Hollandais Volant et tu y as mis Turner à ma place.

- Pour qu'il porte ta charge et que nous retrouvions enfin »

Jones sourit tristement et sentit son corps se tendre douloureusement pour la première fois depuis des siècles. L'apparence qu'avait adoptée Calypso était la plus belle de celles qu'elle possédait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'abandonner de nouveau à sa traîtrise étreinte.

« Offre moi ton cœur Davy….

- Et tu en prendras soin ? Combien de temps avant que tu te lasses et me le brise à nouveau ?

- Je l'ignore… » Répondit Calypso d'une voix traînante.

Jones la regarda. Il devait partir. Il devait fuir loin de cette maudite nymphe et de ses promesses. Il était jeune ou du moins il en avait l'air. Il pourrait reconstruire sa vie ailleurs… Pourtant au lieu de tourner les talons comme sa raison le lui criait, il avança vers elle

« Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer autant si tu étais différente. Soupira-t-il à regrets.

- Je sais. » Répondit Calypso dans un souffle tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser fut avide. Leurs corps se rejoignirent et Davy tremblait lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras pour la jeter sur le lit dans lequel il avait repris connaissance.

« Promets moi de ne plus me trahir. Supplia-t-il presque en parcourant fiévreusement son corps.

- Je ne le peux pas… » Admit Calypso.

Au dessus d'elle Jones s'immobilisa. Son regard se posa avec résignation sur le visage de son amante et il l'embrassa finalement. Peu importait combien de temps Calypso tiendrait sa promesse après tout. Il avait trop soif de son étreinte pour ne pas y succomber…

_**Voilà cette petite série de One Shot est terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plue… N 'hésitez pas à me dire laquelle vous avez préféré ! Et pour finir un grand merci aux reviewers : Kira, Lady Grey & Moineau. Merci à vous et à bientôt !**_

_**Projet suivant : Charité bien ordonnée, un spin off de La seconde lune qu'il n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir lu pour comprendre l'histoire …Par ailleurs, je vous informe que la suite de L'enfer de glace sera très bientôt publiée ( l'écriture est commencée de mon côté)**_


End file.
